Studies, Crushes, and Coffee
by GabyS.99
Summary: The new Classic Literature professor has his eye on the young Biology professor and his students find it adorable. Touken College Professors AU


The hurrying footsteps were the only sound on the empty hallway. Morning sunlight and green leaves seeping in from the tall open windows.

'_My first day and I'm already late. Stupid alarm clock. I wouldn't be so late if only I hadn't gotten lost.' _Too distracted in his own thoughts, he failed to notice the light footsteps that had joined his own hurried ones. That is until-

_Thump_

Books and papers were scattered around on the floor.

"Ow! Watch where you're going." He opened his eyes, rubbing his back from the fall. What greeted him were two tight covered legs, his eyes followed them up to see a skirt and a blue blouse topped off with a white lab coat. The way the light covered her scowling face and the way the leaves fell around her made her look, to him, like an angel.

She bent down and picked up her papers. Meanwhile, he kept staring wide-eyed at her. He shook his head and opened his eyes again, only this time he saw her offering her hand to help him up. He took it and awkwardly stood in the hall, uncomfortable under her cold stare.

"I shouldn't be telling a teacher not to run in the halls. You are a teacher aren't you?" She held out his briefcase. He blushed.

"Y-yes," he bowed, "I'm so sorry for bumping into you. I was in a hurry since it's my first day and I'm kind of lost." He took his briefcase and noticed he was taller than the long-haired woman. He extended his hand. "My name is Kaneki Ken, the new Classic Literature professor."

She arched an eyebrow. "Kirishima Touka. Biology." She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kirishima-sensei."

"Yeah, yeah," she blushed at his goofy smile. "Anyway, since it's your first day you're probably looking for the main teacher's lounge." She turned after seeing his nod and pointed. "Turn left at the end of the hall. It'll be the first door to your left."

"Thank you very much!" he bowed again.

"Yeah whatever," she nodded and started walking back. He turned but stopped, looked at her retreating back and in a moment of bravery, yelled.

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Kirishima-sensei!"

She waved back, still turned so he wouldn't see the small smile that had formed. Kaneki, smiling, walked the opposite direction.

He was looking forward to working here.

**6 months later**

"Sensei!" Kaneki turned to see two girls from one of his classes.

The morning sun left a pleasant warmth on the 26 year old. The campus was filled with students and teachers heading to their respecting classrooms. In the six months that he had been here, he had not gotten lost again. He also built up a reputation as the kind and respected Classic Literature professor, also known to his students as-

"Have you asked out Kirishima-sensei yet?"

the man brave enough to be madly in love with the fiery Biology professor, Kirishima Touka.

He blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about"

The girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Come on, sensei. We can tell just by looking at your face." The other girl nodded. "You always blush and seem to be in a happy daze when you're talking with her. Every time she leaves, you look sad, as if you'll never see her again."

His blush deepened. Is that really how he looked? The worst part was that they were right. The soft-spoken, kind Classic Literature professor was truly and madly in love with the snarky and sarcastic Biology professor.

The girls chuckled. They patted his shoulder and walked ahead. He sighed and started heading to the Literacy hall when he heard them call him again. "Good luck, Kaneki-sensei!"

* * *

Kaneki stretched and yawned. Today had been a long day; Takatsuki Sen's new novel had sparked a discussion in his classes and keeping the students under control was tiring. Not only that but every break he got, students asked him the same thing as the two girls from this morning had.

He packed his things and exited the teacher's lounge. He was lost in thought as he turned the corner, bumping into someone. Bending down to pick up the papers that had fallen, he heard a familiar voice.

"How come you always bump into me in this hallway?"

Gathering the last paper he stood up and handed them to her. "It's nice to see you too, Kirishima-sensei," he smiled, his mood brightened and he felt all the tiredness vanish. "Are you heading out too?"

She nodded. "I just need to drop off these papers. Want to go get some coffee after?"

Nodding feverishly he agreed, eager to be able to spend more time with her.

* * *

Walking together was pleasant. They walked in silence with only some comments here and there. They bought some coffee from a stand and walked to the nearby park.

They sat in a bench, drinking their coffee quietly.

"So I hears your students were giving you trouble today." Kaneki jumped at her sudden comment.

Scratching the back of his neck, he laughed. "Yeah, Takatsuki's new novel caused some controversies."

She sighs. _"That wasn't what I was talking about.'_ Lately for some weird reason, Classic Literature students have been hanging around the Sciences Department, talking about a certain shy professor and coincidentally raising their voices whenever she walked past them.

She took a sip from her coffee, noticing how he blushed a little. She's been doing that a lot lately, noticing small things about him. Things like the way his eyes light up whenever she sees him discussing a book with the creepy Linguistics professor, Tsukiyama and the librarian, Rize Kamishiro. Or when he scratches his chin whenever he lies. Even the way he hesitates asking that question she, and his students, want to hear, only to chicken out.

Her patience is wearing thin. If this is going to get anywhere she'll have to give him a little push.

"Is that all they asked you about?" she inquired. She swore she saw his cheeks get pinker, even in the dark.

"Y-yeah. Why do you ask?" There he goes with that weird chin thing.

She sighs. Maybe some other day. "No reason. Just curious." She stands up and throws her cup away. Waving goodbye, she starts walking away. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

He couldn't just let her leave. He had to ask her. He stood up and shouted. "Kirishima-sensei, wait!"

She turns, "Yeah?"

"W-will you," he stops and takes a deep breath. "Will you go on a date with me?" Blushing furiously, he opens his eyes, only to see her small blush dust her cheeks.

She motioned for him to get closer. He could see her pink cheeks better now. "S-sure." She whispered.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and smiled. "Can I walk you home, Kirishima-sensei?" he offered her his hand.

A few seconds later she asks him, "So, do you have someplace in mind?"

Kaneki pondered. A bookstore is out of the question, she warned him. "Ah! I know a coffee shop that serves great coffee!"


End file.
